Beyond his cold look
by 050489
Summary: Es un ByakuyaxRukia. Es el dia de San Valentin y en la SS se ha hecho popular. Rukia decide participar pero...¿a quien le dará su chocolate?
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond his cold look**

**Capitulo 1 – Happy Valentine**

Un poco más de azucar-se dijo la pequeña shinigami tras probar su propio pastel. Llevaba horas en la cocina haciendo pasteles de chocolate, empezó a hacerlos en cuanto terminó de hablar con Orihime.

FLASHBACK

_¿Sabes que Kuchiki-san? ¡Hoy es el día de San Valentín! - dijo animada Inoue a través de la pantalla que comunicaba su casa con la Soul Society._

_¿San Valen qué?-preguntó Rukia intrigada._

_¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es!-chilló Orihime como si fuera un delito._

_Pues...no-contestó Rukia dudosa._

_El día de San Valentín es el día más importante para los enamorados. Hoy es el día en el que las chicas hacen dulces para alguien muy especial-dijo Orihime muy ilusionada, pensando en el pastel que había preparado para Ichigo._

_¿Y por qué?-preguntó Rukia cada vez más confundida._

_¡Pues para demostrar que le quieres!-Inoue empezó a sonrojarse._

_¿Y eso es obligatorio?-preguntó Kuchiki preocupada._

_Pues...no-dijo Inoue llevándose un dedo a la barbilla-pero la persona a quien se lo regales se sentirá muy feliz._

_Ahhhm...-dijo Rukia pensando en alguien especial para ella._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¡Ya está!-dijo orgullosa Rukia al cerrar la tapa del horno.

Estoy segura de que le va a encantar-dijo una de las señoras que servían en la casa Kuchiki. Se había ofrecido mil y una veces para ayudar a Rukia a hacer el pastel, pero ella se había negado. Vaya a limpiarse la cara, yo me ocuparé de este desastre-dijo mirando los pegotes de chocolate que había por toda la cocina. Aunque la cara de Rukia estaba aún peor, y su delantal de Chappy era irreconocible.

Lo siento mucho ama-así era como la llamaba Rukia. Se llamaba Kaede, pero después de tantos años había empezado a llamarla así.-soy un desastre.

No te preocupes y vuelve a tu división. El señor Kuchiki llegará enseguida y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que hayas faltado hoy a los entrenamientos-dijo la anciana.

Rukia asintió y subió corriendo a la ducha.

FLASHBACK

_¿A quién debería hacerle un pastel?-pensaba Rukia de camino a su división-Tengo varias personas importantes en mi vida a las que me gustaría demostrarles mi aprecio..._

_Primero está Ichigo. Ha hecho muchísimo por mí, sobretodo cuando me condenaron a muerte.Sin duda es muy importante para mí._

_También está Renji, que ayudó a Ichigo a salvarme. También arriesgó su vida por mi._

_Y...Nii-sama. Siempre había pensado que no le importaba y sin embargo, recibió un ataque mortal por mí y me ha salvado otras veces después de ese incidente. Además desde que pasó está mucho mas atento conmigo._

_Rukia se detuvo un segundo y suspiró. Le era muy dificil elegir a uno. No puedo elegir solo a uno-se dijo así misma-todos son muy importantes para mi. Dudó unos segundos y levantó la vista decidida. Eso es-dijo convencida-le haré uno a cada uno. Orihime no me dijo que sólo se pudiera regalar a uno._

_Siguió caminando hacia su división cuando, al cruzar la esquina, se topó de frente con una cara conocida._

_¡Renji!-gritó al verle frente a ella-¿que haces aquí?_

_Pues...-el chico se puso colorado y escondió algo tras su espalda-sólo paseaba-terminó diciendo forzando una sonrisa._

_¿Te crees que soy idiota?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué llevas ahí? _

_La mirada fulminante de Rukia hizo tragar con dificultad a Renji._

_Renji...-amenazó Rukia. Por pequeña que fuera daba un miedo terrible cuando se enfadaba._

_Esta bien-accedió Renji descubriendo lo que llevaba detrás._

_Rukia alzó una ceja. ¿Qué es eso?_

_Se trataba de una caja rosa con adornos en rojo. Renji levantó la tapa y se puso más colorado._

_¡Es un pastel!-dijo Rukia sorprendida-¿quién te lo ha dado?_

_Una chica de tu división- dijo rascando su cabeza con timidez._

_¡¿En serio?!-dijo Rukia ilusionada-¿por fin se atrevió Himawari?_

_¿Cómo sabías que era ella?-preguntó él._

_Porque desde que te vio no ha dejado de preguntarme por tí. Estaba segura de que le gustabas-dijo Rukia orgullosa de su deducción._

_Tras su encuentro con Renji, Rukia siguió caminando hacia su división. Ahora que Renji tenía pastel, sólo se lo regalaría a Ichigo y a Byakuya._

_Espera un montento-se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que se detenia-Orihime también iba a hacer un pastel. Y el destinatario de ese paltel, era, sin ninguna duda, Ichigo. ¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar algo así?-se dijo mientras se insultaba mentalmente-Hacía tiempo que sabía que Orihime estaba coladita por Kurosaki. Regalarle un pastel a Ichigo no estaría bien, Inoue podría molestarse._

_Bueno-pensó encogiéndose de hombros-así solo tendré que hacer uno para Nii-sama._

_Cuando por fin llegó a su división vio que todos estaban ya entrenando. Había llegado media hora tarde por haberse entretenido a hablar con Renji._

_Mierda...-pensó-si me presento ahora el capitán me hará correr hasta que me muera..._

_Ukitake era muy buena persona, pero como capitán exigía a sus discípulos seriedad absoluta en los entrenamientos, y sobretodo puntualidad._

_Bueno...si estoy enferma no puede decirme nada-dijo sonriendo malevolamente-Además, si voy lo más seguro es que no me de tiempo a hacer el pastel para Nii-sama. Decidido. Volvería a casa para preparar el pastel a su hermano. Ya que era el único que haría quería hacerlo perfecto y en plan sorpresa._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora Rukia se encontraba en la bañera, sumergida completamente en agua y espuma. Tan sólo se podía ver la mitad de su cabeza, lo justo para poder respirar. De vez en cuando asomaba una mano con un muñeco de Chappy en la mano, con el que chapurreaba como una cría. Un fuerte reiatsu y después el sonido de la puerta le hicieron ponerse alerta. Byakuya había llegado ya.

Rogó por que a Kaede le hubiera dado tiempo a recoger todo antes de que su hermano entrara en la cocina. Salió de la bañera y con tan solo una toalla salió del baño y corrió hasta su habitación a vestirse. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de su hermano al ver el pastel.

Terminando de atarse el yukata salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la sala principal de la casa para saludar a Byakuya.

Buenas tardes, Nii...-Rukia se quedó paralizada al ver una montaña de pasteles y cajas de dulces sobre la mesa del comedor-...sama.

Buenas tardes Rukia-contestó Byakuya sin mirarla.

¿Que desea para cenar, Señor Kuchiki?-dijo Kaede entrando por la puerta.

No tengo hambre-contestó Byakuya caminado hacia su habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de Byakuya cerrarse Rukia se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Vaya, parece que lo de los pasteles se ha hecho famoso este año-dijo Kaede acercándose a Rukia-He oido que una tal Rangiku fue difundiéndolo entre todas las chicas. Por lo visto es una moda del mundo real. El Señor es muy popular entre las chicas, pero como ninguna se atreve a decírselo por miedo, aprovechan esta oportunidad para hacerle un regalo.

Rukia volvió a levantar la vista hacia la montaña de pasteles.

Debe de haber más de cien pasteles ahí-dijo Rukia desanimada.

Los acaba de recoger Chiharu. El Señor ha entrado hecho una furia al encontrar la entrada bloqueada por cajas rosas y notas de admiradoras. Ha estado a punto de eliminarlas todas, pero nos ha dicho que los metamos a casa para tí, sabe que adoras los dulces.

Rukia agachó la cabeza desilusionada.

No te preocupes querida-dijo Kaede intentando darle ánimos-aún puedes darle tu pastel.

Rukia negó con la cabeza. No creo que lo quiera, y menos después de habese enfadado por ver tantos pasteles bloqueando la entrada-dijo con tristeza-Me voy a ir a dormir ama, buenas noches. Se puso en pie y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación.

Buenas noches, Rukia-sama-dijo Kaede. La vio irse deprimida y volvió a la cocina a terminar de limpiar la vajilla.

Media hora después, Byakuya hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Kaede aún estaba allí fregando la encimera.

¿Quiere que le prepare algo, Señor?-preguntó la anciana.

Un té-respondió él-Llévemelo a mi habitación. Iba a girarse cuando Kaede le hizo detenerse.

Disculpe que sea tan atrevida...-dijo con algo de miedo a la fría mirada de Byakuya-pero Rukia no se encuentra muy bien.

Byakuya frunció el ceño preocupado. -¿Qué le ocurre?

Kaede abrió el horno y sacó el pastel. -Rukia-sama lo hizo para usted. Estaba muy ilusionada con darle una sorpresa pero, al ver tantos pasteles y su enfado...

Entiendo...-dijo Byakuya mirando el pastel detenidamente. No era un pastel perfecto, pero tenía una pinta deliciosa y en él había una inscripción: "Arigato (Gracias), Nii-sama", acompañado del dibujo de un conejo un tanto deforme.

Sin decir nada más, Byakuya desapareció de la cocina.

Rukia intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano tuviera tantas admiradoras? Bueno...- pensó- la verdad es que es muy atractivo...la primera vez que le ví por los pasillos pensé que era el chico más guapo que había visto...

Rukia abrazó con fuerza la almohada.

Ojalá pudiera entenderle, calmar un poco el dolor de la pérdida de Hisana...-pensó con tristeza.

"Toc Toc"

Rukia miró la puerta nerviosa. Nii-sama...-pensó. Estaba segura de que era él, su reiatsu era inconfundible.

¿Rukia?-preguntó él a través de la puerta. ¿Puedo pasar?

Si, claro-dijo Rukia sentándose en el futón y secando las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Lo primero en que se fijó Byakuya al entrar en la habitación, fueron los ojos de Rukia. Estaban hinchados y de color rojizo, sin duda había estado llorando.

Lo siento-dijo Byakuya sorprendiendo a la chica-no tenía ni idea de que habías preparado un pastel.

No es nada-disimuló Rukia-ha sido culpa mia por hacer algo tan estúpido. Mañana se lo daré a Renji, le encanta el chocolate.

Byakuya se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que le disguntaba la idea de que se lo diera a otro.

Eres increible Nii-sama, tienes un montón de admiradoras...-dijo Rukia intentando hacerle ver que no estaba afectaba por eso.

No...no se lo des a Renji...el pastel-dijo Byakuya con algo de dificultad. Aunque no estaba colorado, interiormente se estaba mueriendo de la verguenza-Quiero comérmelo yo.

A Rukia parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus órbitas de la sorpresa.¿En serio?-preguntó.

Byakuya asintió.

-¿Y que harás con el resto?

-Los mandaré tirar, no los quiero para nada.

Rukia sonrió ampliamente a su hermano y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse.

Byakuya tambien sonrió, aunque mucho menos abiertamente que Rukia. Pero se sentía bien al ver la cara de Rukia tan iluminada y sonriente.

-Buenas noches Rukia-dijo antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches...Nii-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond his cold look**

**Capitulo**** 2 – White Day**

Al mes siguiente, toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba repleta de carteles aununciando el Dia Blanco. Rangiku se había encargado de distribuirlos bien para que todo el mundo se enterase de que tenía que regalarle cosas. Con su belleza y su físico, era obvio que tendría muchos admiradores.

El Dia Blanco era igual que el día de San Valentín pero al revés, en esta ocasión eran los chicos los que regalaban a las chicas.

Rukia se levantó como todos los días y se fue a su división. Para ella era como otro dia cualquiera, no esperaba que nadie le regalase dulces o algo por el estilo. Ella solo habia regalado a su hermano, y estaba claro que él nunca haría algo así.

Sin embargo, Byakuya aquella mañana no fue a trabajar a su división. Cuando se aseguró de que Rukia ya no estaba, bajó a la cocina y le pidió a Kaede que le ayudara con un pequeño asunto...

FLASHBACK

_-Siento llegar tarde, capitán-dijo Renji algo fatigado por haber corrido hasta allí._

_Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada.-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para llegar una hora tarde?_

_-Verá señor es que mañana...-Renji empezó a rascarse la cabeza muy nervioso._

_-¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mejilla Abarai?-preguntó Byakuya agudizando la vista-¿es que no se lava por las mañanas?_

_Renji tocó su mejilla y miró sus dedos.-¡Ah, esto!Es chocolate. Como le iba diciendo, mañana es el Dia Azul o algo así, y se supone que tenemos que regalar algo a la persona que nos regaló en San Valentín y yo le estaba haciendo un pastel a mi novia con la ayuda de Hinamori._

_-¿Y si no lo haces hieres a esa persona?-preguntó Byakuya con interés._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Renji extrañado-¿es que está pensando en hacer un pastel?-dijo en forma de burla. Renji se tuvo que contener para no reirse al imaginarse a su capitán con un delantal y lleno de chocolate._

_Byakuya volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada._

_-Espera-dijo Renji sorprendido-¿es verdad?¿de verdad estás pensando en hacer un regalo?_

_Byakuya miró hacia otro lado._

_-¡No puedo creerlo!¿Y quién de las cien chicas es la afortunada?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia-contestó tajante._

_-Vamos señor, no sea así, cuéntemelo..._

_-No_

_-Por favooooor..._

_-No, y no vuelvas a insistir_

_-Se lo suplico_

_-Tu te lo has buscado. Despedaza..._

_-¡Espere!, lo siento señor, ¡tenga piedad!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bueno, pues esto ya está señor. En unos minutos estará terminado-dijo Kaede sonriente. Todavía no acababa de creerse lo que había pasado minutos antes. Byakuya le había pedido que le preparara un pastel para Rukia, pero el había estado ayudándola durante el proceso. Nunca antes había tocado algún objeto de la cocina.

-Bien, yo me voy ya a mi división. Cuando llegue Rukia dáselo, yo llegaré más tarde-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿No prefiere dárselo usted mismo, señor?

-No, yo voy a llegar muy tarde-contestó sin mirarla.

Al salir de la mansión, se encontró con cinco paquetes en la entrada. En dos de ellos ponía "Rukia" y en los otros tres había un sobre pegado a ellos. Los miró con odio. ¿Quién era el insensato que se atrevía a filtrear de una manera tan escarada con su hermana?

-¡Chiharu!

El siriviente llegó de inmediato. -¿Señor?

-Elimina esos paquetes.

-Si señor.

Rukia llegó exahusta a la casa. Hoy el entrenamiento había sido especialmente duro. Muchos chicos habían llegado tarde y lo pagó con todo el grupo.

-Buenas noches, Rukia-sama-saludó Kaede al verla llegar.

-Buenas noches ama-dijo Rukia mientras arrastraba sus pies por el salón-Me voy a dormir, estoy muerta...

-Espere-dijo Kaede abriendo el horno-tengo una sorpresa para usted de parte del señor Kuchiki.

Rukia se quedó petrificada al ver el pastel. Era perfecto. Mucho mejor que el que ella hizo el mes pasado. Además tenía un Chappy bien proporcionado dibujado en el medio.

-Y tenías cinco regalos más de otros admiradores-le susurró la anciana-pero Byakuya los ha mandado destruir esta mañana.

Rukia sonrió sin apartar la vista del pastel.

-¿Él aún no ha llegado?-preguntó.

-No, me dijo que iba a venir tarde.

-Pues le esperaré para darle las gracias-dijo Rukia ilusionada.

-Pero señora, es posible que venga de madrugada-le advirtió Kaede.

-No importa, le esperaré.

Al igual que Rukia, Byakuya llegó muy cansado a la mansión. Estaba deseando tumbarse en la cama.

Al entrar a la sala principal, se encontró a Rukia dormida en el sofá con una mano sobre la caja del pastel que le había hecho esa mañana.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y observó su expresión. Aunque estaba durmiendo, se podía ver claramente una cara de felicidad. Tenía las cejas levantadas y su boca formaba una leve sonrisa. Acercó su mano a la dulce cara de Rukia y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello.

La chica movió las cejas y empezó a abrir los ojos. Cuando los terminó de abrir Byakuya ya se había separado un poco de ella.

-¿Nii-sama...?-dijo aún adormecida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Byakuya.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

-Deberías estar durmiendo ya

-Muchas gracias por el pastel Nii-sama...no tenías por qué hacerlo...-Rukia estaba muy feliz. Nunca había estado tan ilusionada.

-De nada...-dijo Byakuya mierando hacia otro lado.

-¿Que tal si lo probamos?-dijo Rukia abriendo la caja.

Byakuya dudó unos instantes pero al final accedió. ¿Qué podía tener de malo tomar un poco de dulce?

Rukia se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando el pastel sobre una mesa baja en la que solían cenar. Byakuya se sentó en frente suya y cogió la cuchara que Rukia le estab ofreciendo.

-Allá voy-dijo ella clavando la cuchara en el pastel.

Byakuya le miró un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a alguien comer una tarta sin plato. Miró su cuchara y se encogió de hombros, "¿por qué no?"-se dijo, y empezó a imitar a su hermana.

-¡Delicioso!-dijo Rukia saboreando la tercera cucharada.

-Cierto-dijo Byakuya tras su primer bocado. Aquello de comer a cucharadas directamente del pastel no estaba tan mal después de todo. Además estaba orgullo de haber participado por primera vez en algo que se podía comer. Levantó la vista y miró a Rukia. Nunca la había visto así, estaba comiendo con mucha ansia, somo si el pastel fuera imprescindible para su supervivencia. Tanto, que se había manchado todos los morros.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Rukia al ver que su hermano no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa le pareció espléndida. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreir de una forma tan abierta y natural.

-Tienes los labios manchados de chocolate-confesó Byakuya.

Rukia se sonrojó notablemente y empezó a limpiarse el chocolade con sus propios labios. Byakuya sintió un aumento en sus pulsaciones al ver como Rukia jugueteaba con sus labios como si se los estuviera mordiendo con suavidad. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella parte de su rostro, como si estuviera siendo tentado por la joven Kuchiki.

¿Ya?-preguntó Rukia para saber si ya se había quitado todo el chocolate.

Espera...-dijo Byakuya acercando su mano a los labios de la chica. Aún quedaba una pequeña mancha debajo del labio inferior que Byakuya empezó a borrar con delicadeza con el pulgar. Rukia estaba completamente roja tras aquel gesto tan sensual. Después creyó morir cuando Byakuya apartó la vista de sus labios y la clavó en sus ojos. Aquella mirada le hacía temblar, siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora, desde una distancia tan escasa, le hacía sentirse sin aliento y con un pulso descontrolado.

Byakuya se sintió embrujado por aquellos grandes y profundos ojos azules y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de Rukia. Sus labios se tocaron, y Rukia entornó sus ojos mientras sentía cómo aumentaba la presión entre ellos.

Se separarn lentamente, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. Sus miradas y el notable aumento de calor en sus cuerpos indicaban que se deseaban.

Con un rápido movimiento, Byakuya apartó la mesa que había entre ellos y volvió a devorar los labios de Rukia. Primero con suavidad y después de una forma más agresiva, bajando por su cuello.

-Nii-sama...-susurró Rukia incapaz de creer que era posible experimentar ese placer.

Poco a poco Byakuya fue tumbando a Rukia hasta tenerla debajo de él. Antes de seguir la miró unos instantes por si quería que se detuviera. Pero Rukia no lo detuvo. En vez de eso volvió a susurrar su nombre otra vez pero con un tono mucho más exitado: Nii-sama...

Aquello le volvió loco y comenzó de nuevo a mordisquear el cuello de la chica. Al llegar al escote volvió a mirar a Rukia, jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera. Al ver que Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de placer, decició continuar.

Primero desató el yukata y fue abriéndolo desde arriba hacia abajo. Sus sentidos enloquecieron aún más al verla completamente desnuda, a su merced, solo para el. Continuó envolviéndola con sus caricias y algun que otro mordisco por su frágil cuello mientras Rukia seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Le parecia algo imposible y en cierto modo extraño, jamás habría imaginado que algo así podía pasar. Sin embargo, no quiso parar. Le encantaban aquellas tiernas caricias, le demostraban que la quería sin ninguna duda a pesar de su apariencia fría e indiferente.

Con timidez, Rukia acercó sus manos al cinturón de Byakuya y lo desató. Byakuya esbozó una leve sonrisa al sentir las pequeñas manos de Rukia recorriendo su abdomen con suavidad. Fue bajando poco a poco por sus marcados abdominales y se paró a unos centímetros debajo del ombligo. Le daba miedo seguir.

Byakuya se dio cuenta y pensó que tal vez fuera un poco pronto para ella. Se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Rukia.

-Rukia...¿quieres que siga?-preguntó.

Rukia dudó unos segundos. Aquello era una locura y no sabía como había llegado a esa situación, pero por encima de todo lo estaba disfrutando. Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Sin decir una palabra, Rukia asintió.

Byakuya volvió a lo que estaba haciendo mucho más excitado. Llevó su mano a la de Rukia, que se había parado debajo del ombligo, y la guió hacia abajo.

Rukia se puso colorada al tocarlo. Estaba caliente y muy duro, parecía que iba a estallar. Con timidez fue palpando aquella fuente de calor y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era.

Ante aquellas caricias, Byakuya empezó a respirar con dificultad y a sentir más calor recorriendo su cuerpo. A Rukia le encantó ver así al frío señor Kuchiki. Estaba temblando y totalmente a su merced.

Byakuya se intentó calmar un poco y continuó bajando la mano hasta llegar a la parte sensible de Rukia. Lo acarició por encima un buen rato hasta que notó que estaba húmedo. Fue entonces cuando introdujo un dedo poco a poco.

Rukia se tensó. Era una sensación placentera pero también dolía.

Al ver su cara de dolor, Byakuya sacó el dedo y lo volvió a meter pero más lentamente y con mucho más cuidado. Después de hacerlo varias veces, la expresión de Rukia cambió completamente. Al parecer ya no le dolía nada. Para entonces Byakuya ya estaba en el límite y no aguantaba más. Miró a Rukia una vez más para indicarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rukia asintió y se abrazó a la espalda de su hermano.

Con sumo cuidado, Byakuya empezó a introducirse dentro de ella.

Rukia se moría del dolor pero no se quejó. Sin embargo, su cara no se podía ocultar y Byakuya se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Salió de ella y la miró con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño-susurró.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-dijo ella-continúa, por favor.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Byakuya por última vez.

-Si-respindió ella a la vez que asentia-quiero hacerlo...quiero que sea contigo.

Byakuya la besó y volvió a intentarlo.

Tras unos segundos de puro dolor para Rukia, por fin estaba completamente dentro de ella. Esperó un poco para que el cuerpo de Rukia se adaptara y después empezó a moverse. Rukia seguía sintiendo dolor, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo y empezó a sentir placer.

-Nii-sama-susurró en su oido.

La primera en llegar al climax fue Rukia. Poco después lo hizo su hermano con un profundo alarido de placer mientras se dejaba caer lentamente encima de ella. Rukia lo abrazó mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada y acariciaba con una mano su largo cabello azabache.

-Te quiero mucho, Nii-sama-pronunció ella con tan leve tono de voz que Byakuya no llegó a escucharlo.

Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas, Byakuya se quitó de encima de Rukia y se puso en pie.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones-sugirió extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hai-dijo Rukia tomando su mano.

Caminaron por el pasillo cogidos de la mano hasta llegar a la habitación de Rukia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Byakuya.

-Si, no te preocupes-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-dijo Byakuya

-Me encantaría pero...-dijo ella agachando la cabeza-¿qué dirán las personas que vivien con nosotros?

-No viven con nosotros, son nuestros criados-Rukia jamás los llamaba así-Y me importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar.

A Rukia se le iluminó la cara. Aquellas palabras significaban que se había producido un cambio importante en su hermano. Le cogió la mano de nuevo y entraron en su habitación.


End file.
